More Than A Friend
by Japawesome
Summary: Sequel to Friend or More?. Naruto and Gaara are still together and its the new year. A friend of Gaara's comes back to stay with Gaara and go to school with him. Sasuke uses this as an oppurtunity to get Naruto back. Narugaara.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. :D Thanks to those of you who have decided to continue reading my story. I decided that the first story was a little to perfect and I wanted more conflict so I'm creating this sequel which I hope you enjoy! If you have not read my first one, maybe you should. :3 Its called Friend or More?I know, corny, but at the time I couldn't think of anything else. The title of this sequel is a play on words. xD Alrighty, enjoy.**

--

Naruto shifted into Gaara. Gaara lifted himself up and wrapped his arm around Naruto, bringing the blonde closer into his chest as they continued watching morning cartoons.

It was the new year and Gaara and Naruto had been completely content. Everyone at school accepted their relationship, probably because they didn't really care.

Friends were made, a lot through Sakura. Every single one of them accepted Gaara and Naruto. They had all hung out, doing karaoke and the normal things friends would do.

Gaara looked up, realizing the phone was ringing. He slowly lifted himself off the couch. Naruto's head dropped down slowly, landing on the warm cushion where Gaara had been sitting.

"Hello?" Gaara muttered into the phone.

"Gaara?" A familiar voice spoke. Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Hey!! It's me!" A long pause. "Deidara-chan!!" Another long pause. "Don't you remember Gaara-kun!?" Silence.

"Of course I remember." Gaara muttered into the phone. A sigh of relief could be heard on the other end. "Look, what do you want? I'm kind of busy…" Gaara glanced at Naruto who was still on the couch. Gaara turned to face the living room wall, holding the phone to his ear.

There was a long pause before there was a response. "Busy? Don't tell me you've got a girlfriend!" The voice was made to sound like he was joking but Gaara could tell he was serious. "I'm not obligated to answer that." Gaara muttered. There was silence again and Gaara felt like he could see Deidara's fallen expression.

"Oh. Well, anyway! I'm coming to stay with you for a while!" Gaara couldn't stop the surprise from reaching his face but he went blank again in a matter of seconds.

"Why?"

"Well…The 'rents went to live in Europe and they thought it would be best for me to stay here. They wanted me to stay with someone I was comfortable with and I told them about you. They said I could stay with you if you were alright with it. I knew you'd say yes so I told them it was okay." Excitement was ringing in the blonde's voice. Gaara twitched.

"I never said such a thing." It wasn't like Gaara could refuse in the first place. His father and Deidara's parents were close business partners and refusing to live with their son could cause unnecessary problems for Gaara. Not that he really cared, he just didn't see any reason to go through unnecessary trouble.

"Well it's too late now!" Gaara could see Deidara smiling mischievously and he grimaced.

Gaara sighed in defeat. "What time are you planning on arriving?" Gaara's voice had turned edgy.

"Today actually!" Gaara's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed in irritation. He glanced over at Naruto's form, rising and falling as he slept.

"What…time…today?" Gaara was gritting his teeth, trying to not to explode with anger.

"In about five minutes! I'm almost at your apartment!" Gaara slammed the phone down and walked back over to the couch. He shook Naruto's sleeping form until those ocean blue eyes blinked open.

"Go to my room. Stay there until I say you can come out." Naruto looked up at Gaara, completely awake now.

"What for?" the blonde asked, confusion evident in his voice. Gaara stared. The blonde sighed and waved the red head off. "Fine. I'll play your little game. Geez."

Gaara fidgeted inwardly as he really just stood there, practically glaring at the stretching blonde. He sighed when the blonde finally disappeared down the hallway and into Gaara's bedroom.

Then, the doorbell rang.

--

**I hope you like the beginning to the sequel so far! I wasn't sure of who the person should be that comes to stay with Gaara…At first I was thinking Itachi…but then there's Sasuke and all that mess and well…yeah…It didn't work too well in my head. :3 So I picked the next person that came to mind. I hope you guys are okay with the pairing (It's still a Narugaara story though!) and enjoy the story!! :3 Please reviewzzzzz!! :D**


	2. Deidara Arrives

**The continuation of the continuation of the smexiest couple ever!! :3 Enjoy!!**

--

Gaara walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole. There was Deidara, grinning his face off.

Gaara stepped back, inwardly sighed, and opened the front door. Immediately, arms locked around the red head's neck. The extra weight pushed Gaara down onto his back. Gaara grunted and tried to pry the blonde off him, but to no avail.

"Gaarakun!" Deidara squealed hugging Gaara tighter.

"Get…off…" Gaara grunted. Deidara loosened his grip and straddled Gaara's waist, his palms on the red head's chest.

Gaara's breathe caught as he saw the vision above him. Long blonde hair was falling down, brushing around Gaara's face. It didn't help that for some reason, Deidara had slowly started moving his hips on Gaara's.

Gaara reached up gripped Deidara's arms. "Stop it." He growled. Deidara's expression went serious as searched Gaara's eyes.

"What…What's going on?"

Gaara looked up to see Naruto standing in the hallway, horror-struck. Deidara looked up and narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Who're you?" Deidara grimaced.

Naruto glared at Deidara. "I could ask you the same question." There was a quick glance from Gaara back to Deidara. "I could also ask you what you're doing on top of my boyfriend."

Deidara blinked and looked down at Gaara. "Boyfriend…?"

Gaara pushed Deidara off of him and sat up. He lifted one knee up to his chest, laying his arm on it. A long sigh escaped his lips as he ran his other hand through his red hair. Finally, he looked at Deidara, who was kneeling on the floor, staring at Naruto rather than Gaara.

"Deidara…" The blonde looked away from Naruto and looked at Gaara. "Naruto…is my boyfriend. We've been together since last year." The blonde seemed confused as he watched the red head get up and walk over to Naruto.

Gaara leaned in and kissed Naruto slowly. He glanced at Deidara as he spoke. "I'm going back to my room." Gaara disappeared down the hallway, leaving Naruto and Deidara in a glaring contest.

Eventually Deidara got up and walked past Naruto.

--

"How come you didn't tell me?" Deidara spoke as he closed the door behind him. Gaara was sitting on his bed, facing the other wall, his back to Deidara.

"It's really none of your business now is it?" Gaara muttered. Deidara twitched and walked further into the room.

"But Gaara…I-"

"I can't sleep without Naruto in my arms." Gaara cut Deidara off. Deidara's face fell as he raised a hand to clutch his chest, where his heart should be.

There was a long silence and Gaara thought that Deidara might have left. Right before he was going to relax he felt himself being pulled back onto the bed.

His head hit the soft mattress pretty hard. When the red head opened his eyes they were immediately locked with Deidara's. Gaara could feel the desperation and sadness in both Deidara's grip and his intense gaze.

Gaara said nothing and didn't try to stop what he knew was coming.

He watched as Deidara leaned down and kissed Gaara slowly. Something warm fell on Gaara's face and Gaara knew it was Deidara's tears.

Without anymore hesitation Gaara pushed Deidara off of him and stood up.

The red head stood for a moment. Finally, he glanced over at the blonde as he muttered. "You should get ready for school tomorrow."

The blonde felt the tension atmosphere and his head fell. Gaara walked into his bathroom and closed the door behind him.

--

Naruto stood on the other side of the door, peering through the crack.

He had opened the door right in the middle of Gaara and Deidara's kiss.

Quietly, he closed the door. For a moment he stood there, his back against a wall.

Naruto sighed and slid down the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees, his head in his lap.

"Gaara…."

--

**I hope you enjoy the starting of the conflicts! Whoohoo! :3 Review at least 5 timez plz!! :D Thankies!!**


	3. How Could You?

**I do not own Naruto. :D Hah. So….this is what happened. Enjoy! :3**

--

Gaara flipped the pancakes in the pan and flipped one onto a nearby stack. He stepped over and grabbed some syrup from an overhead cabinet. He flipped it around in his hand and popped the top. Slowly, he poured the syrup on the stack of pancakes. When he felt it was enough to fuel the hyper blonde he put the bottle back up.

Gaara smiled to himself and picked up the plate. As soon as he turned around the plate of pancakes was lifted from his hands. Deidara smiled as he licked some syrup off his fingers. Gaara narrowed his eyes and tried not to twitch.

"That wasn't for you." Gaara growled. Deidara smiled innocently.

"Of course it's for me. You love me remember?" Deidara smiled. Gaara growled but before he could respond Deidara had already exited the kitchen. Gaara turned around and slammed his forehead on a cabinet above. Things were already getting complicated.

--

"Come on Naruto! We're going to be late!" Gaara yelled down the hallway. Naruto bounced out of Gaara's room, buttoning his jacket to their school uniform. He tripped when he tried to stop in front of Gaara.

Gaara smiled and buttoned the top of Naruto's uniform. Naruto stared up at Gaara with big eyes.

"Hey Gaara…" Naruto whispered. Gaara made eye contact with Naruto for a moment as he tried to fix Naruto's mismatched buttons. Naruto had completely screwed up.

"If you woke up earlier then you wouldn't have to rush every morning like this." Gaara muttered as he straightened Naruto's collar. Naruto smiled.

"I don't like having to let go of you…" Naruto whispered.

Gaara stopped fixing Naruto's collar. His grip tightened on Naruto's collar as he slowly pulled the blonde closer. Their lips brushed but before they could kiss something interrupted them.

"Gaara-chan!"

Gaara immediately stiffened. Naruto fell back onto his feet and glared at the front door. Gaara released his hold on Naruto's collar and slowly turned to face Deidara.

Deidara was waving at the couple, a wicked grin on his face. It was obvious that he had planned on interrupting them this whole time.

"What…" Gaara's face become horror-struck as he realized what Deidara was wearing. Naruto turned around to persuade Gaara to leave but he froze.

"Why…Why are you wearing our school uniform?" Naruto stuttered.

Deidara's smile grew wider. "I go to your school now."

Gaara and Naruto stared, completely mortified. Deidara made his way over and opened the front door. "Let's get going then!" Deidara skipped out the front door while humming to himself.

Naruto looked down at his hand which was now being gripped by Gaara's. The blonde looked up to see a blank looking Gaara, but Naruto knew by now that that expression meant Gaara was pissed. For some reason, it made Naruto a bit uneasy.

--

As soon as the bell for lunch rang Naruto was situated in front of Gaara's desk, watching the red head just like he used to in the very beginning…

Gaara smiled to himself as he stared out the window. He could tell Naruto was once again staring at him. Probably having a flashback to the first time they had lunch together…

"Gaara-kun!" Gaara's head fell from his hand and onto the desk. Naruto, who was chewing on his bread, turned around and glared at Deidara.

Deidara patted Gaara's shoulder. "Hey Gaara. I wanna talk to you for a minute." Gaara didn't bother looking up.

"Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of Naruto." There was no room left for argument in Gaara's tone but Deidara didn't pay it any attention. Instead, he grabbed Gaara's arm and yanked the red head into the hallway.

Gaara snatched his arm away from Deidara and leaned on one of the window ledges that overlooked the school courtyard. There was a long silence, which was partially filled with the sound of students brushing by.

"Hey Gaara…" Deidara stepped up close to Gaara, leaving only meters between them. Gaara lifted his head to glare at Deidara. "Remember how we use to be so close and we could tell each other everything?" Gaara continued to glare at Deidara, apparently unhappy with the limited space between them. "Don't you wish we could go back to those times?" Deidara grinned and lowered his head until he could feel Gaara's breathe on his skin. "Don't you long for the past...?"

"Gaara?"

Gaara's head snapped in the direction of the classroom doorway. Deidara slowly turned his head and snarled at the intruder.

Naruto stood in the doorway, one hand up on the entrance. His expression was that of complete shock.

"What's…going on here?"

For the first time in his life, Gaara didn't know what to say. He pushed Deidara away from him as he tried to think of something to say.

"Uh…Naruto…It's…Um…" Gaara muttered.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to hear it." Naruto disappeared into the classroom. Gaara glared at Deidara before he followed Naruto.

"Naruto. Wait. Let me explain." Gaara followed Naruto through the rows of desks. Naruto kept going until he reached his desk. He started packing his things into it, one by one.

"Naruto…Where are you going? School isn't over yet." Gaara muttered, watching Naruto stuff his things away.

"I'm going home. I'm not feeling well today." Naruto whispered. He finished packing his things and headed through the desks once again. Gaara followed Naruto through the rows of desks but before the blonde could reach the door Gaara grabbed his arm. Naruto stopped half-step.

"Let go." Naruto whispered.

"I can't let you miss your classes because you misinterpreted something in the hallway." Gaara muttered. There was a pause before Naruto turned around.

"Why don't you make sure Deidara doesn't miss any classes!?" Naruto yelled.

Gaara's eyes flashed wide for a moment before they narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Gaara growled. Naruto hesitated but came back full force.

"I saw it!" Naruto yelled, tears starting to glaze his ocean blue eyes.

Gaara dropped his grip on Naruto, his eyes wide and his face full of surprise. Naruto turned to face the red head completely. Tears were already running down his red face.

"I saw it! I saw you kiss him!" Naruto was starting to screech. Gaara glanced towards the doors. People were beginning to gather around and in the mist of it all Gaara could spot Deidara standing there, smiling. He turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Naruto…look! It wasn't on purpose! I didn't kiss him…he kissed me!" Gaara didn't want to seem weak or plead in front of others…but if it was for Naruto…

"You didn't stop him!" Naruto stepped up in front of Gaara, tears running down his face and darkening his uniform. "You didn't even TRY to stop him!" Naruto's voice was starting to quiver. Gaara tried to reach out to hug Naruto but Naruto backed up. Gaara faltered but tried to reach out again. Naruto backed up and ran into a desk.

"Naruto…please…" Gaara tried to reach out again, pleading with his eyes. Naruto tripped over a chair as he continued backing up.

"Don't…touch me…" Naruto whispered. Before Gaara could say anything else Naruto was running through the crowd that had gathered at the doorway.

The crowd turned their attention back to the red head who was now sitting down at his desk, glaring out the window.

--

**Deep…I almost cried writing this. :3 So tell me what you think. Reviewz at least five timez pleasez. :D Thank youz! :3**


	4. Break Up With Him

**I Do not own Naruto…ahahahahahaha…ahahaha…haaaaaaaa…Okay. :D So enjoy this chapter of meh storeh. ^^**

**--**

Gaara slammed the door behind him.

He was finally home from a long day of school.

Still growling, he threw his book bag into the living room, knocking over the tall bookshelf. He glared at it before punching the wall beside him.

Suddenly, he heard someone sobbing. His expression softened when he remembered how Naruto had left in tears. But then he remembered _why _Naruto had left in tears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Gaara yelled in anger. He grabbed the nearest vase and threw it against the wall. It shattered into several pieces all over the floor.

Gaara stepped over it, and in a fit of fury ripped up every book he could lay his hands on.

When he ran out of books to rip up, he sat on the floor, staring at the front door. He couldn't hear anything. Naruto had stopped crying…

"Hello!? Anybody home?" Deidara burst through the front door, a smile on his face. He shut the door behind him and smiled at Gaara. "Hey there, sweet-cakes. Whatcha been up to?"

Gaara twitched.

Deidara flashed a peace sign and hung up his book bag.

"THAT'S IT!" Gaara roared.

Deidara's face dropped as he stepped back. Gaara was coming at him like a crazed murderer.

"Eeep!" Deidara squealed when he was slammed up against the wall. He reached for the hand wrapped around his throat. "Gaa…ra…you're…choking me…." Gaara's grip tightened on Deidara's throat. The blonde choked.

"Why are you really here!? Naruto and I were doing great before you got here!" Gaara slammed his other hand beside Deidara's head. The blonde glanced towards the twitching hand, gulped, and turned back towards Gaara.

Gaara was becoming impatient and started to growl.

Deidara smirked.

"I came back…because I knew you missed me…"

Gaara's growling grew louder.

"I would never miss you…"

Deidara's smirk grew wider.

"Of course you would."

Gaara glared at the blonde.

"I heard you had gotten a new…friend..." Deidara continued.

Gaara's hand tightened around the blonde's throat.

Deidara lifted his chin up higher, trying to breathe. He continued to smirk as he talked.

"And well…I wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten about me. We made such a cute couple…" Deidara weakly lifted one of his hands to Gaara's cheek.

"And even though you left me…I know we still belong together…Because I know you still love me…"

Gaara stopped growling. His eyes turned stoic as he glanced down Deidara's body, then back up.

"I will never love you. I love Naru-"

"Me. You kissed me. So you LOVE ME." Deidara's voice became raspy and his eyes seemed tinted with anger. Gaara's hand loosened its grip on the blonde's throat. The emerald eyes became blank, as if the thoughts behind them had completely disintegrated.

Deidara smiled. "You love me. You always have…and always will. All the things we went through were only tests of our love. I saved you from other people who were trying to use you…and because of that you love me."

Gaara dropped his hands. His breathing became jagged as his eyes became unfocused. Deidara rubbed his throat for only a moment before he stepped up and wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders. He placed one of his legs between Gaara's, pressing their bodies close together.

Gaara stood there, his eyes dilating as he tried to breathe.

"Gaara…you must remember how much you love me…" Deidara locked eyes with Gaara. Gaara eyes focused and unfocused repeatedly, searching Deidara's eyes for something he couldn't find. Deidara leaned in and stopped when their lips were just brushing. "I love you Gaara…" And with that, Deidara kissed Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened as his body began to shake.

Deidara tightened his hold on Gaara, deepening their kiss.

Gaara shook violently, his hands clenching into fists. _This isn't right…_

Deidara broke their kiss and smiled. "Break up with Naruto…"

Gaara's eyes suddenly refocused on Deidara.

Deidara stepped to the side, his hand still on Gaara's cheek. "That way we can always be happy…together…" With that, Deidara leaned in for another kiss, and skipped down the hallway towards the guest room.

Gaara's hands clenched and unclenched into fists.

His vision turned towards the floor…his breathing remained jagged.

_What…just happened?_

--

Another blonde stood in the door way of his sleeping quarters, staring at the red head in front of him.

No matter what, there was no way Naruto was going to let Gaara be stolen from him so easily.

--

**Sorry it took so long to update, but from here on out it gets exciting! (And the chapters will be longer too!) ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me at least 5 reviews, so you can read the next chapter to see what happens. :D sooo…how about it? Review……..REVIEW :3**


	5. I Love You

**I Do not own Naruto. Woe is meh…. ^^ Anywho, enjoyz.**

--

"Here." Gaara dropped a key in Deidara's hand. The long-haired blonde had let down his ponytail, letting his long hair hide most of his face. He looked up at Gaara with one eye showing.

"What's…what's this?" Deidara voice was shaky. Gaara locked eyes with the blonde.

"It's your apartment key. You're moving out."

Deidara gripped the key. "What? No! Why?" Deidara's words rushed out in a panicked frenzy. Gaara's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why? Because you're ruining everything! Everything I've worked for, everything I've built up with Naruto, you're ruining it!" Gaara stepped up to Deidara, leaving barely any room between them. "I didn't even get to sleep with Naruto last night because of you. I don't want you here." Deidara stared, shell-shocked.

Gaara grabbed the blonde and pushed him outside the front door. "I don't love you." With that Gaara slammed the door in the blonde's face.

--

Naruto tip-toed into the living room. Gaara was sitting on the couch in the dark. The redhead seemed upset.

Naruto snuck onto the couch and curled up into Gaara. The red head automatically wrapped his arms around the blonde protectively.

"Gaara…are you okay?" Naruto whispered. The red head merely nodded in response. Naruto reached up and gripped Gaara's shirt. "Is it Deidara?" Gaara glanced down at Naruto. Naruto's expression became desperate. "Do you…do you miss him?" Naruto's grip tightened even more. Gaara's emerald eyes flashed.

In a moment Gaara locked lips with Naruto. Naruto reached up with his right hand and dug into Gaara's back with his nails. Gaara pressed himself closer to Naruto, making the blonde moan. Gaara broke away. "I would never miss him."

Naruto smiled weakly. "Good."

Gaara's lips lifted into a small smile.

--

"GAARA!"

The so-called redhead turned around just in time to be pounced by Naruto. Naruto straddled the redhead on the bed. "Hey sexy…wanna take a shower together?" Naruto purred into Gaara's ear. Gaara could feel Naruto grinding into him and he had to bite his lip so he wouldn't moan. Naruto giggled, biting his way down Gaara's neck.

Gaara jumped up and flipped Naruto into his arms bridal style. Naruto continued to giggle and nip at Gaara's neck.

Gaara rushed into the bathroom, slamming Naruto into the sink by accident. Even so, the blonde groaned and bit down onto Gaara's neck. Gaara grinded into Naruto in response.

"Gaara…the shower remember?" Naruto breathed onto Gaara's neck. Gaara quickly removed his and Naruto's shirt, while turning the shower on to hot. Naruto laughed. Gaara growled.

"What's so funny?" Gaara attacked Naruto's neck and grinded Naruto into the sink. Naruto gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"It's just...you seem to be in a hurry is all…" Naruto panted.

Gaara ground harder into Naruto, practically grinding Naruto senseless. Naruto threw his head back, moaning in ecstasy. "I haven't had you in a days Naruto…" Gaara pushed Naruto back, slamming the blonde's back into the glass. Naruto's head fell onto Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara yanked off Naruto's pants and boxers in a matter of seconds. "So you can't blame me if I'm in a bit of a rush…"

Naruto's hands drifted down and tried to unzip Gaara's pants. Gaara picked Naruto up and placed him in the shower. In one single movement Gaara managed to rid himself of his pants and boxers. He stepped into the shower and pressed Naruto against the wall. Naruto wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist as Gaara locked lips with him. Naruto moaned into the kiss when he felt their erections brush against each other.

"Gaara, I've missed you…" Naruto whispered when Gaara had begun to kiss his way down Naruto's body. Gaara bit down on Naruto's nipple, making the blonde cry out. He licked the nipple in circles, making Naruto pull Gaara's hair.

"Gaara! Please…stop teasing me…" Naruto could hear the redhead briefly laugh. Before Naruto could retaliate he felt something hot wrap itself around his manhood. He automatically arched forward, begging for more. Gaara sucked the top of Naruto's penis, his tongue slicing through the opening. Naruto moaned loudly. His legs were shaking, trying to gain balance.

Naruto nearly lost it when Gaara began to bob up and down. Naruto gasped and groaned repeatedly, especially when Gaara scraped his teeth along Naruto's erection.

In seconds Naruto exploded into Gaara's mouth. Gaara licked it all up, keeping eye contact with Naruto when he did so.

Naruto's panting was cut off when Gaara came back up and kissed him. Gaara broke away almost immediately, flipping Naruto around, making the blonde press the side of his face against the shower wall. Before Naruto could ask what Gaara was doing he could feel the redhead licking at his entrance. Naruto groaned. Gaara was really going for it today.

Naruto whined when he felt Gaara's tongue disappear. It wasn't long before his whine was replaced with a sharp intake of breath. Gaara was probing Naruto's entrance.

"Gaara…"

Gaara lifted his arms up and intertwined his fingers with Naruto above their heads. He placed his head on Naruto's shoulder, his teeth scraping Naruto's neck. He could hear the blonde gasping for air.

"That's right Naruto…you're going to say mine name, over and over. You are mine, as I am yours."

Gaara slammed into Naruto quickly, giving the blonde seconds to adjust. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in again, aiming for the one spot he knew would make the blonde see stars. When he heard the blonde's breath hitch he knew he had found it. He slammed into Naruto over and over, aiming for that same spot. He could hear the blonde panting and squeaking, hit after hit.

In a matter of moments Gaara had picked up speed to an almost insane pace, making Naruto rub against the wall. The friction on his own manhood and the feel of Gaara inside him made the blonde lose all control. He exploded onto the shower wall, the hot white liquid covering his stomach as well.

The sudden release of tension in Naruto's hole made Gaara explode into the blonde, making both of them collapse into the tub.

Gaara didn't pull out like he usually would. He liked the feeling of being inside Naruto.

"Naruto…"

The blonde opened his eyes, turning around to face the redhead.

"I love you so much…" Gaara whispered, locking lips with Naruto. When he broke away Gaara hugged Naruto closely, letting the blonde rest on his chest.

"I love you too Gaara….I love you too…"

--

That same night, Naruto had retreated to bed early, leaving Gaara to take another shower on his own. Who knows what will happen if he tried to suggest another shower together.

_Thunk-thunk-thunk_

Naruto whipped around to look out the bedroom window. There was Deidara, apparently hanging down from the roof. He was glaring at Naruto, a huge rock in his hand.

Naruto dodged just in time as the rock crashed through the window. Naruto jumped back up to see Deidara was gone. He could hear the shower suddenly stop and the rush of feet as Gaara grabbed a towel and ran out from the bathroom. He was breathing heavier than usual.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara switched Naruto back and forth to make sure nothing had happened to his precious blonde. Naruto managed to reach down and grab the note off of the rock before Gaara could see it. Gaara did however see the rock.

He glared down at the rock, then looked at the window, then at Naruto. "Naruto….what happened?" Naruto shook his head as if to say he didn't know. Gaara glared. "Was it Deidara?" Naruto shook his head even faster.

"No! No… I bet it was just some rowdy bullies…you know…teenagers these days. Hahahaha…" Naruto laughed nervously. He was trying to convince the redhead. For a second, Gaara seemed to not believe Naruto at all, but then his face became stoic once again.

"Right…Of course." Gaara let go of Naruto and walked over to the window to analyze the damage.

Naruto sighed and stuffed the note in-between the mattresses. He'd have to read it later.

--

**Thanks for reading and so sorry it took so long to update. Got occupied. Hope this was an interesting turn for your patience xD hah! So review if you want to know what Deidara does. Just know, it won't be pleasant. ^^ Reveiwz Plz. Like, 5 times….hehehe….(Also, Don't worry. Sasuke still has an appearance in the making!)**


	6. It's a Deal

**I no own Naruto.**

* * *

_Dear bitch,_

_I'm going to tell you how this is going to happen. You are going to break up with Gaara and I will spare you from complete and utter humiliation. Gaara loves me more than you anyway so you might as well give up now before you really get hurt._

_If you don't heed my warning, be prepared for the worst._

_Deidara_

Naruto stared at the note in shock. He had locked himself in the bathroom in the middle of the night to read it.

Who did this man think he was, jumping in and trying to take control? Surely Gaara didn't love Deidara like he loved Naruto. Naruto doubted Gaara liked the other blonde at all. In fact, what kind of history do those two have...?

"Naruto?"

Naruto jumped on the toilet seat when he heard Gaara knock on the bathroom door.

"Wha-what is it?" Naruto stuttered.

Gaara stood outside the door, leaning in to hear. He kept turning the door knob quietly, hoping it would unlock at some point.

"What're you doing in there? Aren't you coming to bed?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry. I just wasn't feeling well." Naruto blushed for some reason.

"Do you want me to get you some medicine or something?" Gaara's voice remained monotone but Naruto could tell Gaara was slightly worried.

"No. I'm alright. Thanks. Go ahead to bed Gaara. I'll be right there." Naruto sat there quietly on the toilet, knowing that Gaara was still listening for any reason to break down the door.

After a few minutes Gaara finally said something. "Alright. Don't take too long in there." Naruto could hear Gaara shuffle back to the bed. He sighed and flushed the letter down the toilet.

"Bring it on you stupid bastard. I'll take you on until my last breath." Naruto breathed out and flexed. He grinned in the mirror and gave himself a thumbs-up. "Alright Naruto Uzumaki. Let's Go!" Naruto slapped hands over his mouth when he realized he had just yelled. He heard Gaara groan in bed and couldn't help but laugh a little to himself.

* * *

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

The raven-haired boy lifted his onyx eyes to the face of the person bothering him at lunch.

"Who's askin'?"

The blonde boy standing above him snickered.

"Name's Deidara. Nice to meet you."

Sasuke stared before he rolled his eyes and turned back to begin watching Naruto again. The other blonde sat down beside Sasuke on the grass and smirked harder when he saw where Sasuke was looking.

"I noticed you watch that blonde kid a lot. Naruto, right?"

Sasuke glanced at Deidara before he moved over on the grass and went back to watching Naruto.

"You like him don't you?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Look, Uchiha. I think we can help each other out here."

Sasuke began pulling on the grass, ripping it out the ground.

"You see, I like Gaara but that stupid little bitc-" Deidara was cut off mid-sentence when a fist appeared meters from his face. He glanced over to see the raven-haired boy growling at him. He put his hand up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I want call your precious little lover any names. Calm down."

Sasuke stayed like that for a couple more seconds before he went back to pulling grass out of the ground. Deidara exhaled and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Anyway, I like Gaara and you like Naruto. Breaking them up benefits both of us." Deidara smirked.

Sasuke stopped pulling on the grass and looked at Deidara. "What are you after?" Sasuke obviously found this too convenient.

Deidara just smiled and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven-haired boy shrugged it off. "I'm after the same thing you're after Sasuke Uchiha."

Deidara stood up and brushed the grass off his uniform. "I'll see you around."

Sasuke watched the tall blonde leave. He grumbled to himself in frustration. Who was that?

* * *

**Updated! Wooh! Review! Yeah! :D**


End file.
